Seats can be found in many different locations and in many configurations. Many seats also include headrests. Seats can be used as a place for someone to sit or also as a place to store various items. For example, in a vehicle, a driver sits in the driver seat and may place an item, such as a bag or purse in the passenger seat for easy access. Placing the bag or purse in the passenger seat may also keep the bag off the floor and from getting dirty. In the vehicle setting, driving maneuvers, such as unexpected braking, may cause the bag to slide off of the seat and land on the floor, potentially getting dirty or spilling its contents. Therefore, a need exists to have a place on a seat for a user to put his or her item that keeps the item from falling off the seat and still allows someone to sit in the seat.